


drowning in the back yard

by littletrenchcoatangel



Series: Breathe easy, baby. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, i don't even know leave me alone, possibly maybe i don't know i'm kinda sleepy, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 01:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletrenchcoatangel/pseuds/littletrenchcoatangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he doesn't call it "home", he calls it "house" and he's right to, because it hasn't been a home in years</p>
            </blockquote>





	drowning in the back yard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> lauren this is for you cause you're my aussie bro and also i'm behind on our competition thing lolololol
> 
> okay but seriously for a second i just apologise for this because wow grammar wow punctuation wow no bad stop why
> 
> also this is actually set... before the last work in the series that i posted?
> 
> (chronological order was never an option)

your search for Scott proves futile (you did want to find him, you really did)

McCall is twenty feet away but Stiles is closer and Stiles is... Stiles has a car (he doesn't smell safer, who says he smells safer?)

Stiles is stupid (so stupid, but so smart); silver bullets, what gives?

talk about lost in translation; Argent is not argent but silver is silver is _stupid_ , _so stupid_ like Stiles who doesn't smell like safety, smells like smarts, smells like car smells like _kill me now_ curly fries

(energy burns faster under your skin but a fry or five might calm your nerves)

(all there is is gatorade and last week's "i was wondering what that smell was" mouldy sandwich)

the pain bites like you might if he didn't smell like _ safe home happy_ but he doesn't (oh he does) so you might bite, you might but you won't because _happy home safe_ save me, save me _safe_

and the poison spreads like fire like _your fault_ like _home_ like _ kate did this kate why kate_

years of hatred _it was love wasn't it love kate didn't you love me_ fueling your anger and "we're almost there" "almost where"

he doesn't call it _home_ he calls it _house_ and you can't go _home_ because  _kate_  made sure there was never going to be a home for you to go to but _home kate house gone can't go home no home now not home never home just ruins _ruins of life and love and family and _home he smells like home_ and _safe_ and _happy_ and _  
_

"nordic blue monkshood mean anything to you"

just _death_ thanks  kate  _i  loved you kate i hate you kate i'll kill you kate_

 _you need the bullet, need it now_ but he still smells like _home happy safe_

(dying here wouldn't be so bad because _Stiles smells like happy safe home)_

the animals don't make a noise (they pity you, you know they do) and it smells like stale air and _this is not a home_

you find a saw and set it down and (half your stomach and half your heart burn in the fire of anger in your chest as they make their way up and out and "oh holy god what is that")

if these were the old days, if they did things the way they used to do his hesitation would still cost you an arm because you couldn't stop it and he couldn't stop it and _thank fuck for technology_ but

you pass out and wake up with a tingling cheek and he smells like _hurt_ and _hate_ and _worry_ and _beta (did you bite him, was he bitten, were you wrong about Alphas, no-)_ Scott is here he has the bullet so you burn it but

his heart skips a beat as you stare at the flame and you know he knows you know he knows how much it hurts you to see it and _kate  you will not take this too_ and you're on the floor again and it burns, burns like _anger_ and _hatred_ and what you thought was _love wasn't love was stupid_ but not like _Stiles_ who smells like _happy_ and _home_ and _safe_ and "that was awesome"

and everything is over, _you're safe_  McCall is here, the bullet worked and you can go (you look up and breathe in and Stiles still smells like)

_home_

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god why i'm so sorry this was a spur of the moment procrastination clusterfuck of... eh
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> i really don't like this but i'm just posting it cause there are some parts i don't mind..?
> 
> p.s. lauren bby i'm sorry i keep gifting you crappy things


End file.
